Star-Crossed
by katlendec11
Summary: Amelia Caswell was born into a pure blood vampire family and was born to be the bride of a vampire also a pure blood. and that vampire is none other then David leader of the lost boys. but what will happen when she falls in love with a curtain dark haired lost boy? will she fallow her heart? or will she be forced to marry according to her parents plans?
1. Pure Blood

"pure blood" that is what I am that is all I am and all I ever will be, that is what I have been told scenes I was 6 years old. But now that I am 19 I was of age for marriage and get this I was not allowed to pick my husband for fear that I would marry someone who is not pure of blood. Our society the vampire society had..."rules" one a pure blood can only marry another pure blood, two a pure blood can not fall in love, and three if a pure blood is to fall in love and it is not with another pure blood they will be executed. We were not allowed to fall in love because the elders see love as a weakness and we were not allowed to mix pure blood with tainted blood because they believe it makes our lineage weaker.

I'm so sorry I havent introduced myself. I am Amelia Caswell a pure blood vampire I have just turned 19 and not even a second after I blew out my candles my mother was packing my clothes.

I sat in the back of my parents car looking out at the ocean as we drove into Santa Carla also known as the "Murderer Capital of the world". Tonight I was to meet the man I Was to meet the man I was to marry. We lived in Alaska so it was a long drive my parents had to rent a car with tinted windows so we could drive during the day without getting burned.

It was late and I could smell all of the death in the air mixed with the ocean breeze.

"Now Amelia remember when you meet max be polite" my mother edin said

I just gave her a small smile laying my head on the window watching the night sky. Being a pure blood did come with some advantages I'll admit that but there are a lot of things I had to give up. Like going to school when I was younger, having friends, going to parties. I missed out on a normal life but what is normal when you're a vampire.

We pulled up to a huge house it was beautiful the windows were tinted so no light could come in

I got out of the car my father and mother getting my bags out of the trunk. I held my bag close to me as I walked to the front door it was a dark red and the knockers where a wolf with a crescent moon in it's mouth. As I was about to knock the door opened I almost fell backwards but quickly i steady myself. An old man who looked to be in his 70's stood in front of me he wore a suit and what hair he had left was pushed back.

"Miss Caswell welcome to your new home, i am Olin your Butler and garden while you are here". He said his voice was soft and sweet

"Hello Olin im..." I was cut off when he held up his hand

"I know very well who you are miss Amelia Caswell born in Alaska home schooled and is to marry a David son of a Mr Maxwell" he finished putting both hands behind his back as he looked down at me.

"Wow...you know all about me huh?"

He gave me a faint smile and stepped aside gesturing for me to come in. I walk into the house and was in aww to the left there was a huge platinum tv with a red velvet love seat and a black leather couch , there was a master staircase, to the right a long grey rug straight ahead that led to a beautiful dining room, across from that was a study filled with books and a computer.

While my mother and father were talking to Olin I walked up the staircase there I found 5 bedrooms there were attached to there own bathroom. My room was the last to the right it was a decent size and had a great view of the back yard

After I had put my things away I heard the car start knowing already what was happening I look out the window to the front. As I had expected my parents were leaving, it would not be the first time they had left me when I was young I was constantly alone. I went almost a year Alone in the woods when I was 12.

I went back to my room it was almost day time and I needed my sleep for when I meet Max and David. I got into my bag and pulled out a white wolf pelt curling up with it I breath in deep taking in the smell of the trees and snow. Letting my self drift off as I think of what kind of man I will be marrying.

_

Ok there is the first chapter I hope you like it ? ﾟﾒﾓ?


	2. Meeting the boys

David:...

I sat in my thrown smoking a cigarette trying to hold in my laughter

"This is serious David I expect you to do your dutey" Max said. I could never take him seriously with the face he makes when he is serious.

"HA he said dutey!" Paul yelled laughing as the rest of us joined in

"Paul would you grow up!" Max yelled he turned back to me as Paul closed his mouth and went back to playing with his bird's.

"I don't see what the problem is we had this arranged when you two where babies"

"That's the point it was a long time ago, history, old news, besides I don't plan on settling down anytime soon" I told him taking a long drag from my cigarette.

"No it is not old news the arrangement still stands you are to many this girl in a few months" he said he stood up straight smoothing out his suit "besides you will be meeting her in an hour" he said as he walked out of the cave quickly.

I sat there staring at him as he left Paul and Marko laughing at the situation. Getting up I walk over to them hitting them up side the head making them stop instantly. "Well boys let's go" with that we left the cave to our bikes and made our way to the boardwalk.

Amelia:...

I had woken up an hour after sunset and continued to lay in my bed looking up at my ceiling. I was about to go back to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Caswell we will be needing to leave for you to meet your fiance" Olin said. As he walked away I sat up rubbing my face, it was oily and my hair felt like Greece. Disgusted I got up and headed to the shower.

I stood under the hot water looking down at my feet I wanted to stay in the shower not come out. But knowing I had a responsibility and a promise made by my parents to keep I got out and got dressed.

Image

Amelia's outfit

As I made my way down the stairs Olin was waiting at the door he stretched out his hand for me signaling me to the car waiting in the driveway I got in and we where on our way. I was nervous I kept thinking of what he was like if he was mean, if he was abusive, or if he was kind and sweet. I was so lost in my thoughts that I had not noticed when we pulled up in a huge parking lot.

Getting out I was hit with the sweet smell of food I kept trying to think of what food it could be but nothing came to mind. Olin said that he would be back in a few hours so I was left alone...again.

I made my way through the gate to the boardwalk there where a lot of people here. They were all riding rides eating food and playing games all the things a normal person would do. I walked around for a bit watching the people I could smell there blood I had never drank human blood before I have only ever had animals blood.

It was a tradition for pure bloods we are not allowed to drink human blood untill we mate and drink our mates blood first. But the thing was this rule was only for female Pure bloods it's like a woman saving her virginity for marriage.

I was lost in my thoughts that I had not noticed a group of people walking by almost knocking my down.

"Hey!" I yelled "why don't you watch where your going"

I turn coming face to face with a man with pricing blue eyes platnom blond hair that spiked up in to a mullet he wore all black and a long black trench coat.

He smirked at me sending shives down my spine and not the good kind.

"Why don't you watch where your standing" his voice was like ice he turned to leave but I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Hey you ow me an apology buddy you almost knocked me down" I said crossing my arms

He just smirked putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. He took a long drag and blew the smoke in my face. I cough taking it out of his mouth and putting it out.

"I hate smoking" I say giving him a death glare .

"Well it's a good thing we won't see each other again huh?" As I was about to say something he turned and walked away. I watched him leave and went my own way I hated jerks like him nothing but rude obnoxious ass holes who disserved nothing but a slap in the face and a kick in the balls.

Deciding to forget about the jerk I walked to the more secluded part of the boardwalk where nothing but small shops lined up the sides. I was almost toward the end when I seen a video store called video Max... wasn't that the name of my fiance's father?. Curious I walked closer there where four beautiful motersycol lined up out side the store.

I walked in and was hit by the smell of pine it made a warm shiver go down my spine. I looked around for the source of the smell and across the room was a tall man with black hair that stopped just past his shoulders. He wore a black leather jacket with a lepeard going up the left side, blue jeans that looked to be worn out and a pair of combat boots.

We locked eyes his was dark which just made him more handsome the fact that he was shirt less did nothing to help my staring.

Dwayne:...

We want to Max's video store to meet David's new bride to be. Paul and Marko where clowning around flirting with Maria she's been working in the store work a few years now. Occasionally she'll try and talk to me she'll even wink at me and touch my arm.

I was walking past them to avoid Maria when I noticed a woman walk in the store. She was beautiful her hair was like starlight her eyes a baby blue and her scent was exquisite like vinella bean.

She seemed to feel me staring in a swift moment we locked eyes. As soon as I was looking in her eyes I swear I felt my dead Heart beat. I was just about to walk over and talk to her when Max walked up hugging her.

"Amelia it's so good to see you" Max said


	3. HIM!

*****Warning this has a sex scene****

Amelia...

I hugged max not breaking eye contact with the handsome brunet "It's good to see you max it's been too long".

He pulls away keeping me in place with his hands on my shoulders. "You still look as radiant as ever, your mother must be proud to have such a beautiful daughter" he smiled as he looked me over.

"I try to make her proud" I said as I finally look at Max he had not changed at all scens the last time I seen him he still wore those dorky glasses and his sens in style has not improved either.

"Well" he said bringing his hands back down to his sides. "You are here now and you are making her very proud are you ready to meet your fiance?" He jestered for me to walk ahead.

I walked to the back room of the shop as we where followed by the group of boys. I took a seat on the table as we all got comfortable, but immediutly I recognize one of them the Platinum blond that I had meat at the boardwalk. "What are you doing here?" I asked clenching my teeth together.

Max had a look of confusion as the words left my mouth. "You two already meat?"

"You could say that" I said not taking my eyes off mullet head.

"Well that's perfect" Max said in a joyful tone clapping his hands together rather loudly. "You have already meat your new husband".

As soon said the words had left his mother I became filled with anger and hate "What!" I practically yelled as I jumped off the table.

Max jumped at my sudden out burst looking at me in confusion. " calme down princess" mullet spat out in anger I walked over stomping my heel on his foot.

"Don't ever call me princess" I said looking him dead in the eye. He made no move just looked at me with the same amount of hate.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat and I won't have to call you princess" he said smirking. I was about to go in for a punch until max pulled me back and stepped in between us.

"That is enough! I was hoping you two would get along but it's clear that will not be happening" he turned to me looking serious "your mother was afraid this would happen and I was hoping she was wrong but under the circumstances im afraid I have no choice, Amelia you will be moving in with the boys".

I couldn't even register what he had said I felt as if my ears had fell off and I had missed him say the engagement was off but unfortunately I wouldn't be so lucky. "I'm sorry did you just say..."

"Yes I did, you will move in with David and the boys it is obvious you two will not be getting along anytime soon so your parents and I think this will be best" with that he walked out of the room leaving me with the boys.

I stood there in disbelief not wanting to move. Looking up I face the mullet "this is all your fault you mullet head!" I yelled pointing my finger in his face.

"My fault? Your the brat who can't keep her mouth shut!" He spat back getting to my level. "And my name is David not mullet head" he smirked.

"I don't care what your name is go fix this I don't want to live with you!"

"Oh trust me princess the feeling in mutual" and with that he walked away.

" Welcome to the family sis" the twisted sister said passing me as he followed mullet along with the curly haired boy.

When I was alone that's when I noticed that the handsome brunette was in the room. had he been there the whole time? I thought. He walked over to me leaning an arm behind me bending down to my eye level. "You know it's not that bad leaving with us" after saying that he left the room.

I could feel my dead heart almost jump out of my chest at how close he just was to me his sent still lingering in the air. This man was going to be the death of me one day.

Dwayne...

We left Max's video story and went to look for food. I still couldn't believe it...she is the woman David is going to marry. Only pure bloods are supposed to find there mate as a half breed we aren't meant to feel the bond of finding a maybe but it's not uncommon for one to feel it and it's allowed just so long as it's not a bure blood. It just so happens mine was marrying my brother, David is a pure blood as is max me and the rest of the boys where made vampires by max.

We flew in the sky till we came upon an old car we could hear a woman laughing and a man. We tore it open takeing them one by one the man was one of the surf Nazis we had some fights with him a while back so he had it coming and hi girl well she would sleep with anyone. She was always giving me intense fuck eyes. I landed behind the car and took ahold of her dragging her off over a hill while David, Marko and Paul fed on the surf Nazi.

As I looked at the woman I couldn't help but think of Amelia which set me off and before I knew what I was doing I had her pined down. She was starting at me eyes wide open she grind as she leaned up and captured my lips in hers. All I could do not to be revolted was to think of Amelia kissing me instead and in that moment I lost the last ounce of control I had left.

Before I knew it I was kissing her back it became heated quickly and soon I was ripping her clothes off and mine along with it. I began to lick and bite her neck hard as she moaned loud. Soon I was inside her pounding, still thinking of Amelia the woman was mewing like a whore and it just drew me further in. Pulling out I flipped her over buying her face in the sand I entered her through the back and went faster. As I was about to come I bit in to her neck feeling her blood flow through my veins as I drank. as soon as she stopped Moving and I knew she was dead I got dressed and took to the sky dumping her body in the ocean.

"Damn Dwayne what got into you tonight?" Paul laughed as I came into the cave.

Ignoring him I sat on the couch in my usual spot. "Come on man details!" Marko bounced beside me trying to push me.

"He was thinking of Amelia" we all looked to the entrance of the cave. David stood with a smirk in place as he blew out the smoke from his cigarette. Walking down he came to face me "you know you can't have her these thoughts are all your gonna have so enjoy them while you can cause once she's my wife I can't protect you from the death of betraying your sire" he smirked at me as he sat on his throne.


	4. Will You Be My Superman?

Amelia...

I woke the next night feeling strange it was like I had suddenly been cut in half. getting out of my bed I walk to the bathroom since mirrors were a no go we had to use a different method. due to being born from a wealthy family my father had a scientist who was a loyal alie to our family he had asked him to come up with a mirror for vampires. mine was almost a full body it went 4 inches above the head and stopped at my hips the frame was made from old oak. looking in I could only see half of my reflection the part that was missing was right where my heart should be. quickly I shook off the shock and got dressed in a pair of leather shorts with a crop top that had the misfit's logo across the chest along with knee high black soaks and my combat boots. once ready I headed straight for the board walk.

arriving I look around the shops and the games I never learned about the human culture due to always being in doors when I was younger my mother had hired tutors to teach me to be the ideal bride. I walk past a few shops till I stopped in front of a comic shop walking in you could smell the ink, the new pages, and weed. in the front there was a counter where two passed out hippies snored the rest of the shop consisted of shelves upon shelves of comics all not even in the right order. looking through them I notice a whole section on superman mixed with a few batmen being the ultimate superman fan I pick up the bat man and set them with the green arrow while I organize the superman comics in order. when I was done I felt two sets of eyes peering in the back of my skull.

turning I'm meat with two boys one looking like a rainbow wanna be the other looking like he really needed to shit. "problem guys?" I asked through the tension that had started to build. "we don't like blood suckers coming to out shop" said the rainbow wanna be "especially touching our merchandise". I give him a cocky smile "blood sucker? what couldn't come up with a better name?" I laughed the constipated one glared at me while twitching his lip which just made his shit look even worse. "look I'm here to buy some comics now if you're not going to sell it to me then fine I'll take my money and go elsewhere" I said holding up a wade of cash. the two boys looked to each other and nod "alright but you're paying double" rolling my eyes I picked up a few of the comics and paid and without another word I left.

Dwayne...

I stood there leaned against the fence that separated the beach from the boardwalk while David smoked, Marko and Paul were cat calling every girl they seen. I was bored and miserable I wanted to let my mind wonder and think of Amelia, but I knew that would only cause trouble with David considering that was his bride to be. pushing myself off the fence I begin to walk off "hey dude where are you going?" Paul yelled "for a walk" I said not caring if he heard me I just wanted to be alone or at least far enough, so they could not hear my thoughts. I was at least a good way away from the boys when I seen her Amelia was in the frog's comic shop and she was buying some comics seeing my chance I backed up jest enough, so I was away from the entrance.

when I could hear she was close enough I began to walk crashing in to her knocking her to the ground her bag falling out of her hand and the comics spilling out. "watch where you're going dude" she said as she went for the comics. "I'm sorry I said picking them up looking at them I smirked "superman? out of all the things?" she looked at me and grinned "and what is wrong with superman huh?" grabbing the comics she put them in the bag and crossed her arms. "he is strong, handsome, fast, and a hero" she says smiling at me. seeing her smile made my undead heart ache I knew what I was doing but I could not stop myself from wanting her in my life. To be mine. "oh, nothing just that he's weakness is a rock" I laughed. I was expecting her to be offended since I said that but instead her smile widened "it's called kryptonite" and it's from his home planet.

we walked around arguing about superman and his weaknesses with the space rock and Lois lane. we stopped just under the dock not even noticing how it is we ended up there in the first place. kicking the sand, she leaned her back against the pole and smiled "ok so you understand how Lois is a weakness but knot kryptonite?" she asked giggling as she played with her hair. "nope it's just a rock its stupid how that can kill him he is supposed to be unstoppable I mean yeah I get Lois is his weakness everyone has one" I said as I sat down next to her. sliding down she straddled my lap taking me by surprise she put her hands on my shoulders. "ok then tough guy what's your weakness?" she said in a soft voice. looking in to her eyes I take a ragged breath. I quickly wrap my arms around her standing quickly I hold her between the pole and myself one hand going to her ass for support while the other rests on her lower back.

"you" I say before capturing her lips with mine in that moment I felt that I needed to stop myself I knew she could not be mine I knew I was betraying my sire, but I was ok with it. she instantly kissed me back as she freed me from my jacket tossing it to the ground once it was gone she ran her nails down my back. letting out a low growl she giggled and wrapped her legs around my waist bringing me closer. placing my lips on her neck I start to leave a trail up her neck to her ear there I started to lift her top only to be thrilled with the fact she had nothing on under it. kissing her deeply I run my hands down her sides and to her shorts there she stopped my hands. "not yet" she said as she nibbled at the base of my neck. leaning my head against the pole I bury my face into the crock of her neck as I let my thumb run tiny circles along her Brest. pulling back she takes my face in her hands "will you be my superman?" She asks almost in a whisper giggling. I kiss her softly "will you be my Loise lane?" I ask.

...

sorry haven't updated in a while been busy with school work and family matters will update again soon on all my stories.


	5. Secret Kisses

Amelia...

I laid there underneath Dwayne as we laid there on the beach under the boardwalk. I was wrapped up in his arms feeling his warm lips pressed to mine. I had begun to forget the outside world as he ran his hands down my back and sides. I gently pushed his chest and looked in his eyes "you better get back to David he will be wondering where you are" I say as he began to leave little kisses up my neck. "Let him" he growled holding me tighter I laughed and flipping us over making me straddle his hips "no I don't need my mate getting into trouble" I say as I began to get up.

Quickly without any warning Dwayne had me pinned down in the sand his hand on my hip keeping me in place. He is begging to lean in for a kiss before I place my hand over his mouth. "You know this is forbidden if anyone catches you they will kill you" I say gently caressing cheek. In surrender he lets me up give him one last deep kiss before I made my way to the boardwalk where my ride was waiting. Getting in I watch out the window as we pass Dwayne feeling my undead heart break a little was a new feeling I had not intended to find a mate, but I had, and the bad part was I was to marry someone in his coven.

It had been two weeks scenes Dwayne and I had had out encounter under the boardwalk. And scenes then we had stolen a kiss every chance we had, one was when he had snuck off from the guys. We had found a spot in an old haunted house ride that had shut down we hid behind a wall that opened to an evil scenes laboratory we had gotten close to doing the dead on the lab table, but some surf Nazis had come in with their girls, so we had made a quick exit. Another time was when he had snuck out to my house and in the window, we had made out, watched movies and talked all night till he had to leave.

It never mattered when or where we were we always found a way to steal a secret kiss. Even though I new I could not have my mate it was not going to stop me from having him just for a little while. When I was no off having secret meeting with Dwayne I was at home trying to talk some scenes into my parents trying to talk them out of the arranged marriage but to no use they would not budge. Apparently, the marriage would form a union between the two covens plus there is a low shortage on pure bloods in the world and my father was not going to allow me to marry a halfling.

I sat on my balcony watching the lights of the town flicker in the distance. I had, had an argument with my father I had said I wish I was not a pure blood and to them that's like saying I wish they were not my parents, so they sent me to my room. I was going to head in till I heard a noise bellow. "Hello " I say leaning over the railing just a bit suddenly a warm pair of lips connect to mine knowing that feeling and sent anywhere I lean into the kiss. "I missed you" I said wrapping my arms around Dwayne he climbed up wrapping his arms around my waist "I missed you to babe". I leaned up giving him another kiss before leading him to my door. "I can't stay I just had to see you before the sun rose up" he said pulling me back to him. "I wish you could stay, I wish this could last forever" I lay my head on his shoulder. "There may be a way, but I need to tell you tomorrow " he said grabbing me by the shoulders "meet me at the docks tomorrow night at nine" he said before giving me one last kiss and leaving hopping on his bike and made his way back to the cave.

I stood there stunned he knew a way to make us last forever? A big smile spread across my face as I jumped up and down in delight as I muffled a scream in my hand was I going to finally be able to stop all the secret kisses and be with my one true mate? Jumping in joy I made my way back to my room and laid in my bed. That morning I dreamt of all the possible way and ideas he had for use all the possible ways we could possibly, and hopeful be together for eternally.

...

Tada!


End file.
